


[Podfic] Through the Jungle, Through the Dark

by miri_tiazan



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic, Illegitimacy, Kid Fic, M/M, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Polyamory, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 11:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12770523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_tiazan/pseuds/miri_tiazan
Summary: Tony shrugs, looking entirely unrepentant. "Condoms fail like three percent of the time. When you think about it, it's amazing I don't have two hundred illegitimate kids floating around out there."(Or, the one where Tony has a surprise tween daughter.)





	[Podfic] Through the Jungle, Through the Dark

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Through the Jungle, Through the Dark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2340890) by [Annakovsky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annakovsky/pseuds/Annakovsky). 



[Download .wav file](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1BHjajipPCj7XF-Fdq_knnThZpQzNTF1K/view?usp=sharing)

[Download .mp3 file](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1iRhwBcwnQIsa0I4Ql64pNPnlnC2tatph/view?usp=sharing)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first podfic, so apologies for the lack of polish. Thanks to Annakovsky for permission to record!


End file.
